


On a Mission

by Mao_na



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mao_na/pseuds/Mao_na
Summary: I never would have imagined to go on such a mission.
Relationships: North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	On a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I made the reader neutral. They can be boy/girl/non.

“Look guys, I’m the Hulk!” America shouted. He held the broom above his shoulders, two buckets full of water resting on each side of it, and started pumping his arms up and down imitating weights. 

“Stop shouting! And put that down!” England exclaimed, rather loudly himself, reaching for one of the buckets before it spilled. But America swiftly dodged to the side, a bit of water splashing to the floor.

France happily chatted with his associate, a slim young man with short straight blond hair and bangs. He wore the same suit as me, so I assumed he was the one assigned to accompany France. 

They both sprung backwards as America shoved past them, sprinting across the room with England heavily on his tail, spilling more water in the process. He ran past Italy who was humming to himself, spinning his broom to the beat of the song.

A girl, who also wore the same uniform as me, stood awkwardly to the side, trying to get everyone to calm down, but it did nothing. She was probably another country’s attendant I guessed.

“For fucks sake…” I exhaled, putting two fingers to my forehead. This is why I didn’t want to come on this ‘mission’ - if you can even call it that.

“America, is this really what your mission consists of? Because if it is, I’m calling it quits and we’re going back home.” I asserted. America immediately stopped and turned towards me.

“Aww, why would you said that when we’re having so much fun!” He grinned. He held the broom with one hand now. Now that America had stopped running, England was able to finally get hold of the buckets and set them back down on the floor, though half of the water had already gone.

“Now that you’ve calmed down, can we get on with it this time?” I inquired, putting my hand to my hips.

“Yup.” America strolled up to me. I could see England rolling his eyes.

“So.” America started. “I think we should split up into smaller groups so as to insert ourselves better into the student life. I think we can enjoy our time here better that way!” He finished with a proud smile. Everyone silently glanced at each other.

That’s right. America had decided that our mission was to infiltrate one of Japan’s school to get to know more about Japanese culture. We were assigned to take on the role of students and act as one as much as we could. And like everyone else, we were on our cleaning duty this time around. That’s what we were suppose to be doing anyway…

“So - er” I turned to address the girl in front of me but realised I didn’t know her name. “Oh that’s right, we didn’t introduce ourselves yet.” I wanted to face palm right there. That’s what I get for letting America take care of things. I’m his escort, so I’m suppose to coordinate things for him. “Let’s introduce ourselves first then.” I invited, a small embarrassed blush tinting my cheeks.

“I’ll start I guess.” I announced. “I’m (Name), it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Lucas. It’s nice to meet you too.” the blond boy quietly said, the one that had been talking with France earlier. I nodded. He looked rather calm.

“I’m Jasmin.” The girl smiled, her confidence coming back. “And I work for England.” She finished. I smiled back at her.

“All right.” I affirmed. “Now we can start the mission-”

“Let’s split into groups.” America interrupted me. I gave him a look but he didn’t see, he was looking at the others, with a big grin.

“Who should be with who?” Italy inquired, smiling, both hands and chin resting on the broom handle, his body swaying a little.

“I’ll go with America to make sure he stays out of trouble.” England stated, giving America the sting-eye. America just laughed in response. “And we should probably go with our respective associates too.” England added. 

“Veee…” Italy looked away.

“Wait. Italy didn’t bring his assistant.” France stated. 

“Huh?” America uttered. Everyone turned to Italy.

Italy clapped his head in a clueless fashion. “I forgot to send the memo.” He jested, laughing a little. Everyone gave a collective sigh.

“That’s fine!” America exclaimed. “(Name) can go with him.” He stated like it was obvious.

“What?” I blurted, my body tensed up. That was the least thing I expected to hear. And now all eyes were on me. I looked at Italy. I’ll get to spend time with Italy? I thought. My heartbeat grew quicker. He looked back at me with - was that excitement or hope in his eyes? A small blush tinted my cheeks. I mentally shook my head.

Then it occurred to me; America will find any excuse he can to get ride of me, since I’m always telling him what to do. But if he’d just listened to orders I wouldn’t have to run after him all the time. 

“America, you know I can’t leave your side.” I commented.

“Well it’s an order from your country, so now you have to.” He replied firmly, his hands on his hips and a look of determination.

What should I do? I pondered hesitantly with a frown. I can’t go against him, his orders do have priority… I tapped my finger to the back of my other hand.

“Fine okay.” I answered after a short moment, bringing my hands back to my side. “But not for very long then.”

America smiled in triumph. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye out on him for you.” England said, giving me a smile. I wasn’t reassured since they can get into fights pretty easily.

“I’m so happy I get to spend time with you~!” Italy exclaimed. He trotted up to me and gave me a big hug. I barely had time to react before he jumped into my arms. My blush came back. I could feel his warmth, which made me feel all warm inside too, and I couldn’t help but smile a little. He couldn’t see it as he tucked me into the crook of his neck, but that was fine. I didn’t want him to see my red face anyway.

“That’s settled then. Let’s go!” America waved. England and Jasmine followed America out of the room.

We parted from the hug and watched them leave.

“What are you going to do France?” I inquired.

“I guess I’ll explore and see who I can meet.” He smiled and walked out, Lucas following behind. “You two better behave yourselves!” He added with a grin, before disappearing out of sight.

My face grew red for the third time. What does he think we’re going to do? I thought in annoyance. I glanced at Italy, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. He looked completely normal.

He turned towards me, still smiling. “Let’s go!” He said, tilting his head cutely. I nodded.

We left the classroom and entered a long hallway. The sun shined though the windows that lined the hall. Italy hummed a tune as we walked along. I took a look outside, it was a clearly day, not too windy

“So where do you want to go?” I asked.

“Well it’s almost lunch time, so I was thinking we could go get lunch.” Then he turned to me. “How does that sound?”

“Great!” I replied. I just realised I was starting to get hungry.

It was nice to be able to relax, since I don’t get to do the very often with my job and all. What with the nations getting in some sort of trouble one way or another. Especially America, and me always having to run after him. I wonder… what it would be like to work for another nation? I looked at Italy. What would it be like to work for you? I pondered.

Italy looked back at me. “I wish we would spend more time together like this.” He said quietly with a soft smile. It took me a bit my surprise. It’s as if he had read my mind. Italy isn’t as clueless as people think he is. He’s actually pretty sensitive.

I smiled back at him. I was about to say that I felt the same when the bell suddenly rang, taking me by surprise. In a couple of seconds students were pouring out of the classrooms, into the hallway. A group of high schoolers spotted us and came running towards us.

“You’re the country of Italy, right?”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here!”

“Is it really you?”

“That’s awesome! What are you doing here?”

Suddenly Italy was surrounded by a group of high school girls, who were all fawning over him. Some taking pictures, others trying to get his attention. They all talked at the same time, which made it pretty chaotic.

Italy didn’t seem bothered by it. He remained his cheerful self, standing in the middle of them with confidence yet at the same time appearing laid-back too.

“Well to tell you the truth, I’m on a secret mission.” He brought a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell anyone” He winked. The girls squealed in response. 

“Can we accompany you on this secret mission?”

“Can you come with us, we’d like to show you around!”

The girls asked one question after another, seemingly to no end.

“Actually,” Italy began. “I’m on a date right now, so I can’t come.” He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close. 

I froze. And my heart skipped a beat. Wha-? I stared at him dumbfounded. What did he just say? I couldn’t believe my ears - no, I couldn’t believe anything that was happening right now. For the fourth time that day, my face decided to turn a shade darker. I’ve never blushed this much in my entire life before. This is a record. But despite being taken by surprise, I felt a tinge of warmth. I was expecting him to go flirt with the girls; I didn’t think he would prioritise us - well I mean the mission - first. And did it make me a bit happy? I’d be lying if I said no…

Suddenly he took hold of my hand. I quickly looked at him in surprise. He then immediately started running away from the crowd and down the hall, taking me with him.

“So we’ll be going now. See ya later ragazze!” He waved back at them, with a big smile. They gawked at us as we ran. I couldn’t help but be amused by how this appeared. On the outside it definitely looked like two lovers running away and eloping. I chuckled. 

We slowed down back to a walk once we were out sight. Both of us grinning like idiots at what just happened.

“A date? really?” I said in amusement.

“What? You’re saying it isn’t one?” He gave me a coy pout. He looked cute when he pouted.

“Sure it is” I tapped him playfully. We both laughed. 

When we reached an intersection, we took the flight of stairs upward. “By the way, there’s something I wanted to show you first before we head to the cafeteria.” He commented. I wondered what it was.

We reached the rooftop. I felt a cool breeze brush my face and rustle my hair. I took in the scent. The trees were in bloom this time around and the wind carried their nice scent. We were pretty high up and you could see a part of the city from here.

Italy walked up to a ladder where the roof continued up a bit. 

“(Name) over here!” He waved eagerly, and then climbed up the ladder. I followed him up. He took my hand for last bit and pulled me up, steadying me with his other hand. From where we stood the view of the city clearer. And it was really pretty. I’ve been to Japan before but only for official meetings so I never got the chance to sight-see. This was the first time I was able to visit. Yesterday, before coming to this school we had actually visited the city a bit.

“Hey look! We can see the temple we visited from here!” I pointed at it, cheerfully. 

“Oh, you’re right!” Italy beamed, just as excited as I was. “And over there is the art museum” He added, pointing at it. 

“Yeah!” 

Then I looked at the mountain. “And is that…” I pointed at it.

“Yup, it’s mount Fuji”

“The famous.” I added, smiling. “Do you think we’ll be able to go there tomorrow?” 

“I hope so.” 

This was all so amazing. Getting to spend time like this with my friends. Its was such a rare occasion, which made it all the more enjoyable. I turned towards Italy.

“Thank you Italy. I’m glad I get to spend time like this with you.” I said softly.

“I’m glad too.” He smiled sweetly. His hair gently moving in the breeze. I suddenly felt like touching his hair. It looked so soft.

I step up to him and brush a strand of hair behind his ear, then gently pet his hair. It smelled so nice. I looked at his face. We were so close, I don’t think we’ve been this close before… He stared back at me. I couldn’t read his expression, but it was… mesmerising. He softly placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in, landing a light gentle kiss. I close my eyes. His lips felt so soft… 

We parted and he took a step back. I opened my eyes, feeling amazed at what had just happened. Judging by his expression, he was just as surprised as I was. I tried to find something to say but was lost for words. He spoke first.

“We should… we should probably get back to the others!” His voice faltered slightly and he was fidgeting a little. I couldn’t blame him, my heart was also beating quicker than normal, my face probably tinted pink, even though I was trying my best to keep it together.

“Let’s go!” He waved, forcing a smile, and quickly climbed down the ladder. 

“R-right.” I agreed, following him. When I got down and we were about to leave, I saw him stop. He was turned away from me, looking down.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” He started, looking dejected.

That’s right. We’re not suppose to get close to the countries… I looked down too. I didn’t know what to say. He’s right, we shouldn’t have. 

“It’s fine. We, uh, shouldn’t do it again, I guess…” I admitted quietly.

He looked back at me and gave a tiny nod in response. I gave him a small smile.

We walked back down the stairs, heading towards the cafeteria. He talked about the fun water park he went to with Spain and Romano as we walked back, probably trying to lighten up the mood, which I was grateful for. I started feeling more relaxed again.

Suddenly we stopped. I was busy listening to Italy that I didn’t notice right away that Japan was standing there in front of us. When I saw him, I stared back in shock. Shoot! Japan wasn’t suppose to know we were here!

“Japan!” Italy went to give that said nation a hug, in a tight embrace. “I’m happy to see you~!” 

Japan awkwardly hugged him back. You could definitely see he wasn’t used to that. “Yes. I’m happy to see you too. Now… can you let go please?” 

Italy let him go, still smiling.

Now we were going to have to find an explanation as to why we were here. I tried to think of something to say…

“Uh, um-“

“It’s okay (Name)” Japan began. “I knew you guys were here.” He calmly stated. 

“What? Really?” I babbled. I felt confused but relieved as the same time. Well… I guess I don’t need to come up with an explanation then.

“Yes. It’s not the first time this happens.” He said. Then added. “Shall we go?” He motioned. “You were heading to the cafeteria, right?” 

“Y-yes.” I affirmed. And we headed down the hall, walking at a leisurely pace. As we walked, Japan explained to me, filling me on with the details about this event.

“We’ve gathered at nation’s place in the past before. Like a sort of surprise meeting” Japan explained. “Last time we were at France’s house. America is usually the one to organise these meetings.” I sighed. Typical.

Japan continued. “He’d been hinting that he wanted to go to my place for a while. So that’s how I figured you’d be here.” He finished. He didn’t seem bothered by it at all. Like it was completely normal.

I kind of felt a little betrayed now. It’s like all this was for nothing. I’m going to have to talk to America about this later. I frowned. 

We arrived at the cafeteria. I noticed how it was very chaotic. The other nations were already there. And of course they were causing a ruckus. America boasting, England yelling at America, France chuckling at the scene they were making. Italy laughing. Japan sighing.

But at the same time I noticed that they were all having fun. None of them were actually angry. Even England who was scolding America, I could still see he was having fun too. They were all enjoying themselves. 

And then it dawned on me…

Now I understand why they do this. It’s their way of relaxing and winding down, finding time for themselves and spending time with the other nations in a fun way. Something that they rarely get to do. Their bosses would probably forbid them to do it anyway, which is why they keep it a secret and go on a pretend mission. 

I smiled. I did have fun myself as well… In fact I haven’t had this much fun in a while! My annoyance for America disappeared. He invited me to this event, and I’m happy he let me share this personal moment with them.


End file.
